


Food for a Beast

by Caramble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Byleth Is Fine, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Idk if bloody enough for explicit but better safe than sorry, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mutilation, One Shot, Semi-Feral Dimitri, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramble/pseuds/Caramble
Summary: With the war efforts now up and running in the Monastery, certain other things are starting to be noticed by Byleth and the other former students — Namely, how little Dimitri is eating. Is the food not good enough? Or... could there be something else he craves entirely?[ Dimitri eats some of Byleth — PLEASE HEED WARNINGS ]
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Food for a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very rusty as I have not written in actual years but... I have been inspired. And then was promptly bullied by my friend into posting it. Please do not judge me.

* * *

It had been Byleth who had noticed first — Or rather, the first who had been so dedicated to doing more.

It was no secret that Dimitri was hardly eating. It is to be expected, given everything that has happened in the past five years. Even during those innocent school days he can hardly recall a moment where the house leader hadn't eaten without being first asked to… Perhaps that is part of why Byleth had invited the young lord to dine with him so often.

But now, even with Byleth by his side... getting him to eat is downright impossible. Attempts are met with primarily silence, and to push it further is not a choice — As the first and last person to attempt such was nearly attacked by the troubled king.

Everyone's hopes soon fell onto Byleth himself. After all, he is the only one who seems able to bring food near Dimitri without an aggressive response.

And so, like many nights before, he walks to the cathedral — A small plate of food in his hands. The meal is simple, merely some cooked meat and vegetables. From previous experiences, he knows Dimitri most likely will not eat. It seems such a waste to offer more full meals, especially with supplies low due to war.

A sigh, and Byleth walks through the large doors of the cathedral. His footsteps are purposefully loud, and echo throughout the crumbling building. He had quickly learned that his more usual, quiet footsteps, will only spark aggression when his presence is finally known, when he is far too close to Dimitri without being noticed by him — But now... the lord merely glances over his shoulder, and then returns back to staring at the rubble before him.

As Byleth approaches, he sets the food down beside him — Having long figured out that the dish will never be accepted by his own hands. Far too many times he has had the foot swatted from his hands with a snarl. At the very least, if he sets it down it will safely be on the plate for later.

_"I have brought you food."_ Byleth says, as he has said every night before. He stands beside Dimitri, his eyes scan the taller man for any response. For any tell that for once, he may eat.

But as is usual, there is nothing. Silence.

Byleth remains for only a bit longer — He simply stands at Dimitri's side in silence. Though duty calls, namely, sleep. With a sigh, and a rub of his eyes, he excuses himself.

Dimitri remains still until the familiar footsteps of his professor can no longer be heard. Only then does he glance at the food left beside him. It is something simple, as it always is — Still enough to be appetizing to others, however. At least… he would imagine so.

The inability to taste… The inability to feel drawn to food aside from what is needed for survival. Just another reason why he is a beast. Food such as that… it is not made for beasts like him. He kicks the plate aside with a growl before he turns to once again face the rubble before him.

* * *

Byleth returns in the morning. Whether or not Dimitri slept, he could not tell — As those heavy bags under his eyes are ever present. Aside from that, his position is the same, and most disappointingly, the food is the same. Uneaten and kicked aside.

It is quickly collected as Byleth wanders off to make his daily rounds.

* * *

The next day is different.

There had been reports of bandits — Primarily by the merchants that have begun to return as the war efforts progress. Eager to help stop the Empire in whatever way they can — Or perhaps, to get a profit. But it matters not. They are vital and must be protected.

A sentiment that doesn't seem to be shared by Dimitri. 

_“Say that again, boar!”_ Felix snaps as he aggressively leans towards Dimitri. 

_“This is a waste of time! We should march to Enbarr, cleave that wretched woman’s head clean from her shoulders, and end the war right now!”_

Felix takes another step closer. Though Ingrid and Sylvain are nearby — Ready to intervene should this fight escalate. _“Damned bloodthirsty beast! You were slaughtering bandits when we returned, but now they are not worth killing?!”_

Ever the voice of reason, Gilbert soon steps in. _“Merchants and other travelers are vital for supplies. Without assuring their protection, it is doubtful we would have what is needed to even march to the Imperial capital, let alone mount a successful attack.”_

_“Useless! Every last one of you!”_ Dimitri growls out as storms out of the room.

Gilbert merely sighs and shakes his head at Dimitri’s outburst. This behavior has become normal for him — Any planned battle that is not an attack on Enbarr is met with immediate hostility. At the very least, regardless of complaints, Dimitri joins everyone for these battles. For better, or for worse.

* * *

Byleth sheaths his sword as the final bandit falls. It had hardly been a battle, more of a slaughter, thanks mostly in part to Dimitri. 

While at this point, nobody is truly hesitant about needing to kill, they were hardly given the chance with Dimitri charging in. Cutting down all who came before him with a single swipe of his lance. Byleth himself even struggled to keep up with the bloodthirsty lord, and was primarily more of unwanted support, as the others were tasked with finishing off the odd bandit or two who were unfortunate enough to survive Dimitri's initial attack.

Everyone,aside from Dimitri and Byleth, soon group up. They jokingly bicker amongst themselves, as if they aren’t standing in a battleground, and hadn’t just slaughtered a group of bandits. Though it is clear some are more uncomfortable than others, they simply push the feeling aside — After all, they won. And winning is all that matters in war.

Though as their chatting dies down, and they instead focus more on healing each other, he catches sight of them. Glances. Towards him, but mostly… towards Dimitri.

He follows his former students’ eyes, to get his own look at Dimitri, and he is simply... standing there. Covered in blood. Silent.

Byleth walks towards him, and soon simply stands beside Dimitri. Silence, just as it is during those nights within the cathedral. However, unlike those nights, Byleth catches sight of something in Dimitri's eye. While Byleth is not good with emotions, this is one he can truly recognize. It is more base. More instinctual. More like… Hunger.

His eyes look towards where Dimitri's is locked to. Downwards, towards the ground, and towards — Oh.

Everything slowly clicks into place.

Hiding away, alone, in the monastery for so long. Very little to hunt without leaving the grounds, aside from perhaps some vermin and lingering domestic animals. 

Why does a beast kill? To defend its territory. To destroy those it considers a threat. To feel the pleasure of killing... To hunt for food.

Byleth hadn't noticed anything out of place when it came to the bodies littering the monastery back on that day. Back when he had awoken from his long rest, and returned for his promise... only to find Dimitri. But truthfully, he hadn't really looked. He had not thought to look. But for a beast, there is no need to be picky. Only survive. Perhaps, over the years, he had become used to it. To where he can not handle normal, cooked, food.

His face remains ever expressionless, no sign that gives away his internal revelation. No sign of disgust, of horror. The others may act as such, but truthfully... As one who borders on being a beast himself, he can understand the need to survive.

* * *

The group soon returns to the monastery, their mission successful. It is close to nightfall as they finally enter the gates, and almost immediately everyone disperses. Doubtless eager to get to their rooms and sleep on nice, comfortable beds. But sleep is hardly on Byleth’s mind as he walks towards the kitchen — Intent on grabbing something a little… different for tonight.

All seems normal as Byleth walks towards the cathedral — As is tradition with him at this point. However, there is a quite major difference... Namely, what is being brought for food. Before, Byleth had been bringing cooked meals, similar to what everyone else has been eating. But tonight he brings something else, hopefully something that entices the beast Dimitri claims to be... raw meat.

He knows it is risky. He knows that he must arrive earlier to collect it should it go uneaten. While it is quiet at night, the moment the sun rises so does life in the monastery — And the cathedral tends to be the first place people flock to. He can only imagine the horror should others stumble upon a plate of bloodied meat sitting beside the silent and bestial lord.

Footsteps echo out in the familiar building as Byleth approaches Dimitri. The usual glance backwards, followed by him looking forward once again. Byleth is soon beside him, and he places the plate down. The change does not go unnoticed by Dimitri, as for the first time since Byleth had begun doing these little food deliveries he glances towards the plate — At least, the first time in front of Byleth. Be it surprise, or something else, he is not exactly sure. But regardless, he repeats his usual line.

_"I have brought you food."_

Just as he does every night, he silently stands beside him. Though this time, he is just a bit quicker to leave. As he is... somewhat eager to see if it will work. To see if his assessment was correct. And so, he leaves... and for once, he does not offer a glance back as he walks towards his room.

While Byleth was quick to leave, Dimitri is quite the opposite — He remains still and continues to stare forward, even after the sounds of footsteps have long since left. Is this a test? A joke..? Dimitri had always assumed the professor above such things, but… was he wrong? No, he has always been a caring professor. Awkward at times, but he always does his best. For everyone.

Dimitri can no longer resist the temptation of the raw meat — A fitting meal for a beast.

He does not even bother with the plate. Dimitri simply bends over, and picks up the slab of meat between his still-armored hands. He brings it to his lips and aggressively sinks his teeth into it. Ah, the familiar give of flesh, the juicy sensation of blood filling his mouth — Though greatly lessened due to it being prepared meat. Meant to be cooked.

Regardless, it is the closest he is likely to get to what he has been craving as he rips a large chunk away from the meat. Ah yes… the tearing of flesh between his teeth — Another thing he has greatly missed the feeling of. But once again… it is not the same. It is lacking.

He only takes a couple more bites before tossing it back onto the plate beside him.

* * *

Sleep did not come easy for Byleth. Be it him curious as to if Dimitri would eat what was offered tonight, him knowing that he would have to awaken extra early, or a combination of both... Regardless, he finds himself awake at his planned time, and quickly makes his way to the cathedral before anyone else may rise.

Upon his arrival, Dimitri seems to flinch slightly. He glances back, perhaps unused to someone arriving so early. Though as he catches sight of Byleth, he seems to settle some and return to staring at the rubble before him.

As he walks forwards to collect the plate, he takes note of something. Something important. While the majority of the meat is still there, there are chunks of it missing — Eaten. Hopefully.

For the first time in all of this, Byleth finally feels he is getting somewhere.

* * *

This continues for some nights. For Byleth, the lack of sleep is worth it — If only to get some food in Dimitri's stomach. However, for each step forwards, there must be two backwards. As with each day that passes, less and less of the meat is eaten. Until finally, it too becomes untouched.

He had been so close. Byleth's tactical and problem solving skills have always been top notch — Though primarily, in the heat of the battlefield. Having little emotion, and being able to keep a calm mind as a result, has always been an invaluable asset — And it proves to be no different here.

There is something he is missing. He had been close to solving it but... he is a single piece short.

As he silently stands beside Dimitri, his mind wanders to that day — The day where he had thought it figured out. After the battle, bloodied and tired, he looked down at a corpse with hunger in his eyes. A corpse.

Could it be that Dimitri prefers the meat of people..? 

Cannibalism isn't exactly held in high regard, and doubtless even Dimitri himself is well aware of that, even given his current state. Byleth's eyes wander as he no longer stares forwards, but instead he stares at the blank face of the man beside him. It would seem another change to be in order.

* * *

Perhaps unsurprisingly, human meat isn't exactly easy to come across. It is not as if he can simply walk up to the merchants and ask for it. Not to mention, with people now living here again, all of the corpses that once littered the halls have been cleaned up — Disposed of.

He can only think of a single source. Himself.

Byleth isn't exactly keen on being eaten, but if it were to help Dimitri… Well, he has a good amount of flesh he can spare. So long as he survives, it matters not to him how scarred his body may become.

That is why he finds himself walking in the dead of night to the cathedral once again, though this time there is no food in his hands. 

With nothing to set beside Dimitri, he instead takes his place beside him immediately. The taller man takes note of this, his eye curiously glances over to Byleth. Had he finally given up?

The air is somewhat tense as Byleth stands beside him. Eyes ever blank as he unclasps the armor that protects one of his own arms. The gentle clink of a plate being set down is instead replaced with the much louder clanks of armor being cast aside and dropped. Armor, and glove, is soon removed.

A thought occurs to Dimitri — That he had never seen the professor's arm bare. However, that thought is soon pushed aside as said bare arm is presented to him.

_"I have brought you food."_

The same line. Byleth's face remains blank as he scans over Dimitri's face — To take in any expression that may betray Byleth's revised assessment. Though the only expression on his face is a mix of shock, and confusion... and why wouldn't it be? 

The professor. His professor. Has just offered himself up as food. Dimitri had never thought himself so transparent, but if anyone could figure him out, it was always Byleth.

As the moment passes, the air settles. Dimitri's expression slowly shifts to normal. Throughout all of this, Byleth had not moved an inch. His arm remains there, bare and offered to the bestial king. 

Dimitri makes no move, but oh... how it does tempt him.

The thought of eating the professor... it sounds divine. And no doubt the other man had thought this over thoroughly. Unlike Dimitri, he is not one to blindly run into things... well, unless being led by Dimitri himself. He had thought this over, considered the risks, the benefits, and had worked out that it is ultimately worth it.

Dimitri's hands slowly rise, to gently grab a hold of Byleth's arm as if holding the most delicate of flowers. Eye gazes down at the offered arm, thoughts rattling through his head. The ghosts shout. Horrified screams. What is he doing? Why would he think such a thing acceptable? 

What if he killed the professor?

His grip tightens as his eye clenches shut. So this is what he has become? The voices continue on, and on, and on....

His thoughts are interrupted by a gentle hand upon his own. Byleth looks at him, though his expression seems blank as ever, there is a hint of something in his eyes — Concern. Right... Byleth cares for him, and wants him to eat. To survive.

He once again focuses on the bare arm in his grasp, the calming hand on his own reminding him — It is alright. Byleth is allowing him to eat his flesh. He is giving his body over to Dimitri in perhaps the most taboo way possible. All for him. All of this, his.... His.

What an honor.

His mouth waters as he finally lowers his head. His lips meet skin, far too soft to be that of a mercenary, but Byleth has always been quite different — As if this entire situation isn't proof enough of that.

Dimitri simply lingers there for a moment, the abnormality of this situation taking a while to fully register. Though there is no hesitance from Byleth's side, no flinching. The arm remains still as he finally opens his mouth. His teeth drag against his skin, the last warning that yes, this is going to happen — But still, no movement from the other. 

With a sizable amount of Byleth's arm now in his mouth, Dimitri slowly begins to bite down. He is hesitant initially — A final moment given to back down, but it is not taken as his teeth begin to dig into flesh. His muscles tense, but that is to be expected when being bitten such as this. The main thing is that he does not even attempt to draw his arm back, away from the pain of being bitten into — Even as Dimitri's teeth dig in further, and as blood is drawn. 

Such a familiar, and welcoming feel… for his teeth to sink into living flesh, rather than meat that had been cut and prepared. Such flesh is more difficult to bite through, so full of life… And it feels right… Such a feeling, it awakens something inside of him — The beast that he truly is. While his bite had started out slow, and perhaps a bit hesitant... The sensation of the professor’s warm and fresh blood rushing into his mouth drives him to quickly, and aggressively, bite down. That unnatural strength of his, entirely in his jaws as he bites through Byleth’s flesh. Though, even with his strength, his teeth are not made to flawlessly tear through meat, especially if from a living person. The muscle, the skin, and any odd bit here and there… it still remains loosely attached to Byleth.

And so he tears at it. His grip on Byleth’s arm tightens as he holds the appendage firmly in place, and then aggressively pulls his face back. In an instant, all that kept that small part of Byleth still attached to him is torn away in a gush of blood, and a sharp flash of pain.

Byleth cries out at this, even one as stoic and emotionless as him is easily a victim to such a terrible sensation. Sweat beads at his brows as he now eyes the open wound rather than Dimitri. Blood gushes forth, it drips from his arm, staining all nearby in red — The ground, his hand, Dimitri's clothing, and... Dimitri's face. Red covers his mouth, stains his lips. In this moment, he truly looks like the beast that Felix considers him to be. But even then... Byleth only finds him wishing to help the other even more.

His gaze slowly shifts upwards, until it becomes locked on Dimitri's face — His mouth. On how he is chewing his food, a part of Byleth. As he swallows, Byleth can't help but dryly swallow himself. He had never been one too interested in sex, if he is to get so dirty, he would prefer it to be on the battlefield. Perhaps it is his lack of emotion that doesn't allow him to understand the intimacy of it all. But this... this is something he can understand. To be sustenance for Dimitri, someone he cares for deeply... 

In his own way, he understands it now. Such intimacy, and what it is like to be inside of someone else.

* * *

One thing he had failed to consider was keeping the wounds hidden. Well... truthfully it was planned for, but he had forgotten just how perceptive his former students were — Especially when it came to him.

He supposes it is his own fault. A lack of emotions meant that in order to truly understand him they had to observe him more closely, to learn his mannerisms rather than his expressions. Such a skill has helped them immensely on the battlefield, the ability to read body language is indispensable knowledge when it comes to the clashing of blades... but currently it only serves to be a great annoyance.

Every night ends simply enough. After a single bite, Byleth watches Dimitri closely as he eats — Mesmerized as a part of him is eaten. And it is only ever a single bite, Dimitri never goes for more. Rather, all he does is release Byleth’s arm and returns to his usual blank stares forward. At the very least it means Byleth can quickly heal the wound, well… mostly only stop the bleeding with his own meager healing spells. The missing flesh would never return, no magic is powerful enough to regenerate what is no longer there, but magic is no miracle. Even with it there to help recovery, such wounds take time to heal, and with a new bite being taken from him every night he will never truly be without a fresh injury.

And unfortunately... others are catching on. 

Mercedes is the first to approach him. Her soft voice is filled with worry as she asks him about their previous battle — If he had been injured.

_"Nothing I can not heal myself."_ Byleth assures her with a slight smile.

_"I see."_ She still seems concerned as her hands fold together, but at the very least the affirmation settles her worry… at least a little. _"Do let me know if it gets any worse. I can not bear to see you hurt professor."_

Byleth feels a little pang of guilt, though his face shows nothing as he nods in response. This seems to satisfy her further, as she smiles and walks off — Doubtless to tell the others of their little talk. Lying to his former students, his allies... is this how far he has fallen for Dimitri? 

* * *

As night falls, Byleth once again begins his usual routine. Arrive to the cathedral, strip his arm of its armor, and present it to Dimitri. At this point, he has had to switch arms — The other one becoming too mangled. It still works, but he would prefer to keep it that way. Any more bites taken from that arm would risk making it entirely unusable.

But it is alright, it is all for Dimitri.

His eyes fall shut as he offers the new arm to Dimitri. The change in arms had obviously been noticed by Dimitri. Being regularly eaten by the other had made them closer, in a way that only two beasts can understand. Not by knowledge of their past... nor even present. But in a more primal way... much like two animals in the same pack. In a way, Dimitri becoming a beast has dragged Byleth into becoming more like one himself. Not that he minds all too much.

_"This arm is... new."_ Dimitri speaks, his voice ragged as he attempts to speak quietly.

Byleth raises an eyebrow. Yes, at some point Dimitri had begun to talk back as well. It is welcome, more than welcome actually... It is the only time he speaks not of his desires to kill Edelgard. _"Yes, the other one is... no longer suitable."_ Byleth blankly answers.

_"Show it to me."_ Dimitri's response is immediate.

A nod, and Byleth pulls back his arm to remove the armor from his other one — The one Dimitri had been eating from before. With expertise his fingers deftly work at the straps holding it on, and soon enough both of Byleth's arms remain bare.

When compared, the state of the original arm is horrific. Scarred craters and teeth marks litter his flesh, some wounds still scabbed over as they struggle to heal. Byleth hardly seems to notice, or even care though. Not even the slightest shift in expression, even as Dimitri gently grabs a hold of the marred arm and carefully begins to run his fingers down it.

His fingers glide downwards, dipping into skin where Byleth's own flesh dips in — Like a crater. Though gentle, he notes the slight twitches as his fingers graze against the fresher wounds. As his hand reaches his wrist, he simply holds in — His eye scanning over the entirety of the arm. In his eye, a struggle. A mix of pride and horror as his beast and human instincts fight. His ghosts are there as well, yelling at him, judging him. The voices scream at him — If he is truly such a beast, why is Edelgard not dead yet? Why does this war continue? If he can do this to someone he cares for, surely that vile woman should be dead by now.

As with before, his thoughts are interrupted by a gentle hand on his — Both arms are now within sight. One horribly maimed due to a bestial hunger, and the other pure... untouched — Aside from the odd scar here and there.

_"Why..."_ Dimitri growls, his voice quiet as his grip tightens. _"Why would you let me do this?!"_ His voice erupts into a roar, his grip now painful as bruises begin to blossom under Byleth's skin — But he doesn't move, doesn't flinch... only stares.

_"I can still use the arm. So, it does not matter."_ Byleth emotionlessly responds with a shrug. Though he continues to stare, blank eyes staring into a single troubled one — It would seem his answer was not enough. A sigh, and he leans in closer. _"I want to take care of you, Dimitri. You must eat. If I am the only thing you will eat, then I have no issues with you consuming me."_

Dimitri is speechless as he simply stares at his professor. His tight grip quickly loosens, and Byleth smiles at him — Actually smiles. He's no stranger to those smiles, he had seen them quite often long ago, when he was younger... before he became this beast. He had always cherished those smiles, but the memory of them had faded due to these five tense years that had passed. This damned war, and that damned woman that brought it upon them all.

But to see such a smile again, and towards him as he is now... he doesn't deserve it. He knows it... but his professor's words....

_"Thank you."_ Dimitri's voice is a whisper at this point.

Though faint, Byleth's smile seems to widen the tiniest bit. He pulls his scarred arm back, out of Dimitri's grasp, and instead replaces it with the new one. Dimitri's fingers curl themselves around the arm, his grip much more gentle this time as he turns to look at Byleth.

Byleth gazes back at him, and offers a single nod in response — Followed by that one, familiar, line. _"I have brought you food."_


End file.
